


A Little Problem

by snarkyscorp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyscorp/pseuds/snarkyscorp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius isn’t participating in Harry’s class, and Harry intends on finding out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://speedpr0nz.livejournal.com/profile)[**speedpr0nz**](http://speedpr0nz.livejournal.com/) with no actual prompt, just a thought that strayed in my head, which is somewhat based on a Roseanne episode.... A very porny Roseanne episode.

"Mr. Malfoy, please stay behind for a few moments," Harry said.

His arms were folded, heavy brow furrowed, lips tight. This couldn’t be good. Nevertheless, Scorpius had little choice but to stay put. He gathered his supplies and packed them up into his satchel, fingers trembling on his Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts text. When he looked up, he saw Harry watching him. The classroom was deserted now, but Harry took measures a step further and extended his wand towards the door—without a word, the heavy door slammed shut, the smack of it against the hinges echoing in the large classroom. Scorpius couldn’t help but cringe.

"I’m a bit disappointed in you, I must say," Harry offered, though his voice was not the booming echo of fury that Scorpius expected. On the contrary, there was compassion laced with every syllable. "Your father and I went to school together, and though we didn’t quite get along as friends, I respect his talent and aptitude. And I hear incredible things about your mother’s research in offensive magic at the Ministry."

Scorpius felt the familiar coil of humiliation tightening inside his gut. It looked like Harry was waiting for him to speak, but he couldn’t seem to fill the awful silence with anything but the sound of a thick swallow. His Adam’s apple bobbed nervously as he searched Harry’s waiting gaze.

"I don’t mean to put you on the spot, Scorpius," Harry finally went on with a sigh, turning to wave his wand at the practice space, which had been upturned by their practical defensive training exercises. "But you haven’t taken part in any of the demonstrations since the beginning of term, and I’m starting to wonder if my accepting you into this class was a mistake." Harry turned just so, his eyes locked once again on Scorpius. "Your test scores prior to term were the best I’ve ever seen; there are some Aurors I used to work with who wouldn’t have done as well." Brushing his hair back, Harry leaned against his desk, arms folded once again. Scorpius felt unbearably small under his fierce, knowing look. "But I don’t know what to think now. So, want to tell me what’s going on?"

Scorpius could feel the heat flooding his cheeks, his neck, his entire body, spiraling its way down to the very tips of his toes. With a shake of his head, he tipped his gaze down to the text and toyed with the crisp spine of the book. "No, sir," he answered.

"No, you don’t want to tell me, or no, there isn’t anything going on?"

"Both, Professor. I’m just…not ready, yet. That’s all. I’m sorry to have troubled you—"

"Get up," Harry said sternly. When Scorpius raised his eyes to Harry’s, he found him gesturing to the front of the class. "Get up and get your wand out."

All the color seemed to drain almost immediately from Scorpius’s already-pale features. He looked like he wanted to bolt or cower under the tone in Harry’s voice. His hesitation seemed to agitate Harry, who gestured again to the space in front of him beside the desk.

"I said get up and get your wand out," he repeated. "If you are not going to participate during class, then I will give you a private lesson right now, and we’ll see just what kind of potential you do have, if any."

Again, Scorpius hesitated. Then, he reached out and grabbed his book in one hand and his wand in the other. He made his way slowly up to the front of the room, feeling as if every step was one closer to his demise. By the time he stood across from Harry, separated by mere feet, Scorpius’s face had gained back its normal color and then some, flushed a deep, dark red. The book was lowered in front of him, his wand extended weakly.

"You don’t need your book," Harry said, reaching for it. To his surprise, Scorpius skirted away, still holding the book firmly in front of his body. "Put the book down, Mr. Malfoy—as I’ve said time and again, reading the lines is one thing but putting your defensive magic into practice is something else entirely."

"Please, sir," Scorpius said quietly. "I’d rather keep it."

Harry couldn’t understand what Scorpius was up to, but it seemed like he was doing everything he could to get out of this lesson. So Harry shook his head and stepped closer.

"Do you want to be in my class, Scorpius?"

Scorpius swallowed nervously but managed to nod. "Yes, sir."

"All right then. Put down the book, hold out your wand, and cast your protective spell."

For just a brief moment, Scorpius looked as if he might do it, but then he pulled his wand back, shook his head, and began to retreat towards the desks.

"I’m sorry, Professor. I’ll drop your class first thing—"

Easily, Harry caught Scorpius’s arm and held him still. "I’ll respect your decision when I understand it."

"You can’t force me to stay," Scorpius barked, his entire face red, small chest heaving as he panted.

Harry knew better. If he wanted Scorpius in his class, he need only demand it. But that wasn’t his style, and maybe Scorpius knew that. Still, Harry was nothing if not stubborn. So he raised his wand and jerked it in the air. Scorpius’s book went flying.

Scorpius made a noise somewhere between a squeak and a growl as he jumped for the book. But Harry’s grip on his arm held him in place. In fact, Harry used the leverage to press Scorpius up against the desk. The heavy desk skidded slightly on the floor with a loud grinding sound, and when all was said and done, Harry was leaning over Scorpius, gripping his arm to keep him from bolting and… There it was. All too suddenly, Harry saw exactly what Scorpius’s problem was, and at seeing it, Harry’s face turned a darker shade of red than even Scorpius managed earlier.

Noticing this, Scorpius turned his face away. "Please, sir, can I go now?"

"Is…is that why you haven’t been participating?" Harry asked, still staring. The hard length that bulged against Scorpius’s gray trousers left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

"I didn’t mean to, Professor," Scorpius said quickly, blue eyes fierce. "But I can’t help it. When you stand up there teaching, barking orders at us, and then staring at me and telling me you need to see me after class, and lecturing me on everything, and then you perform spells without breaking a sweat or you roll your sleeves up or do that thing where you brush your hair back and I can see the veins in your neck, and, well, you can’t expect I wouldn’t respond, could you? I’m only human, and you’re Harry Potter."

Now it was Harry’s turn to be embarrassed, to be flooded with instant and unspeakable arousal. There were countless students who flocked to his studies, just to say those things or look at him in the way Scorpius watched him now, but it had never affected him in this way, maybe because he’d never believed it was more than just hero worship until now. He took one step back, then another, until he could crouch down to retrieve Scorpius’s book. Scorpius accepted it and covered his erection, staring down at the floor between them.

"Here you are," Harry said and against his better judgment, clasped a hand onto Scorpius’s small shoulder.

Scorpius looked up sharply. Right then, he looked so much like Draco that it was eerie. But his hopeful eyes were so much softer, so expectant and undeniably sexy in the dim lighting of the classroom.

"Well?" Scorpius asked, daring to take a step forward. It was Harry’s turn to retreat, backing up until his ass hit the front desk. When Scorpius removed the book, the only boundary left between them, Harry’s throat tightened, choking the words from his tongue. "Aren’t you going to give me detention? Or take points from Ravenclaw?"

Harry shook his head, numbly, gaze poised like a magnet on Scorpius’s little problem. Except it wasn’t little at all.

"So then…what do we do now?"

Scorpius’s mouth was so close, drawing ever closer, expecting a kiss. Instead, Harry ducked out of his embrace and turned away, his own arousal thick in his trousers, burning against his pants.

"You take some dexweed before next class," Harry said. "It will…calm your libido, from what I’ve read. But I expect that next time you are in the room, you will show your true potential. If not, I will have no recourse but to dismiss you." He turned to face Scorpius, knowing full well that the authoritative growl in his voice was half of the attraction for Scorpius. "Is that clear?"

Scorpius let out a quiet moan that was nearly Harry’s undoing. "Crystal, sir."


End file.
